


The Big Question

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampires, reference to Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Caleb Vatore has a question for Johnny Zest.
Relationships: Caleb Vatore/Johnny Zest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Big Question

Caleb Vatore about to ask Johnny Zest the most important question about their relationship. Well, maybe the second most important question. Second only for his hand in marriage. 

He’s about to ask Johnny if he can turn him. His choice is the difference between spending a possible eternity or just a human’s lifespan with him. Both are not one hundred percent certain but he hopes that Johnny likes him enough for either.

They been dating for about three years now. For Caleb, this is short time, but he knows that for Johnny it is a long time. Johnny is twenty four now and the average lifespan is only seventy nine years old. That’s nothing to a centuries old vampire.

The whole “family dying before you” thing shouldn’t be a problem for Johnny. He’s not exactly on speaking terms with his family and probably never will be again. The Landgraabs don’t take too kindly on not sticking to the status quo.

The “can’t stay out in the sun” shouldn’t be a problem either. Johnny’s job and dream requires staying out during the night performing anyways. He already considers himself a night owl. 

The only problem is that Caleb and Johnny never brought up the possibility of Johnny becoming a vampire before. The only thing that came close is Johnny making a joke that he is the Bella Swan to Caleb’s Edward Cullen. He’s not even sure if Johnny knows Edward turns Bella.

Either way he had to ask him eventually. This is an important decision. If he says yes they can spend centuries together. If he says no...Caleb will have to watch the love of his life died some day. He wouldn’t know when, but he knows humans can’t live forever like him.

He took a deep breath and knock on Johnny’s door. After he was invited in and they both talk for a little bit he was finally ready to ask. He calm down his nerves by running water on his face in the bathroom and sitting back down with Johnny in the living room.

“Johnny? What do you think about becoming a vampire?”


End file.
